Lapdance
by OnTheEdgeWithYou94
Summary: Sorry for unoriginal title, lol  Prompt fill for Brittany/Santana lapdance. Brittany grinding all up on Santana, getting her hot and bothered. Santana g!p, so be warned if that's not your thing.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I'm here again. Been looking through old files and I came across this. I actually forgot I wrote it, woops. I may or may not have a part 2 to this, but it's really just more kinky smut. So I'm not sure if it even needs to be continued, but I couldn't help myself. It's not finished though, so I'm not sure what I'll do. I guess I'll see from the response. Also, this was my first g!p fic. So.. yeah. Haha. **

Santana wasn't having a good day. When she got home in the afternoon once school had ended, she walked into her room to find Brittany on her bed, casually laying down listening to her ipod. Usually one would react in surprise, but somehow Santana had gotten used to the blonde sneaking into her house.

"Britt!" She called over the music, dropping her bag on the floor and waving a hand in front of her face.

Brittany broke out of her daze and snapped her head towards Santana, lips curling into a grin. She took out her earphones and turned her ipod off to greet her. But for some reason, Santana looked extra moody, not even bothering to flash her an attempted smile back. Brittany frowned in concern and stood up in front of the latina.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked, smoothing a hand over Santana's bare arm.

Santana merely huffed and sank down into her computer chair. Brittany watched in silence, hating seeing her girlfriend in such a bad mood.

"Just had a fucked up day. That's all." Santana said nonchalantly.

If Brittany knew one thing about Santana, it was that she didn't like to openly share her feelings. Especially when they made her angry. So Brittany just nodded, pursing her lips as she wondered how she could cheer her up. Her eyes raked over Santana's form idly while thinking, and that's when the thought struck her. Her lips curled up into a devious smirk, causing Santana to raise an eyebrow in question.

"I'm going to cheer you up. Stay down ok? I'm gonna hook up my ipod to your doc. Don't move." Brittany explained to a confused, however compliant Santana, who watched her girlfriends backside with growing arousal as she bent over to plug her ipod in.

As she turned around again, Santana quickly averted her eyes back upwards, hoping she hadn't been caught. If Brittany knew, she didn't mention it. She simply waited in the middle of the room, staring at Santana intensely until the music began.

Santana quirked her eyebrow even higher, suddenly finding herself clutching at the arms of the chair tightly. She watched without so much as blinking as Brittany began to sway her hips in perfect rhythm. Santana's breath caught in her throat at the display. It made her realise how being so angry had been part of how sexually frustrated she felt lately.

Her jeans began to tighten as Brittany came closer until her lips were hovering over Santana's ear, letting out a spine tingling warm breath before whispering hotly.

"I'm giving you a lap dance. Just relax." Brittany husked, grinding her hips forward to brush against Santana's knee.

Santana stayed perfectly still, scared that if she moved she'd grab onto Brittany, throw her onto the bed and fuck her senseless. It took a lot of will power not to. Especially the way she had turned around and started grinding her ass into her lap while swaying rhythmically.

Santana was so hard by this point that it was starting to become painful. She actually whimpered as Brittany turned around and thrust herself between her knee, rubbing her pussy along the length of Santana's thigh. It was only covered by a thin layer of material from her shorts, and Santana could feel the heat even from beneath her jeans.

"Someone's getting excited." Brittany rasped in a teasing voice, planting a small kiss to Santana's protruding collar bone, looking down at her bulging crotch. The sight alone made her want to give in with the teasing and suck her off. But she resisted with a watering mouth and a sharp breath, forcefully grinding her pussy into Santana's lap.

Then, without thinking, she pulled up her other leg so that she straddled Santana with her knees either side of her hips. Santana gasped, nails now digging painfully into the plastic. Brittany's chest taunted her as she stared at two perfectly formed breasts. She wanted nothing more than to rip off her top and suck down on her hard nipples. But she knew she couldn't touch. It slowly started to drive her insane.

"Baby.. _fuck,_ Britt." Santana stammered as her hips subconsciously started thrusting upwards.

Brittany tutted and crawled off her and back onto the floor, sliding her hands up the edge of chair and up Santana's arms until their faces were level, hardly a breath away from their lips touching. Santana was panting heavily, practically squirming in the seat, her face flushed and hot.

Brittany smirked into a soft kiss, just brushing her lips up against Santana's then in a torturously slow pace. Santana whimpered into the kiss, trying to part Brittany's lips with her tongue, but she wasn't allowing the gesture and teasingly backed away, then forwards again, crashing her mouth harshly against Santana's, thrusting her tongue between the latinas lips.

Their tongues met, brushing over each other then started moving together in a frantic pace. A low groan rumbled Santana's throat, vibrating into the kiss. Brittany slid her body between Santana's legs and was suggestively pressing against her bulge. Brittany gasped and twitched back from touch, her eyes wide.

"San, you're _so_ hard." She moaned, succumbing to her own arousal dampening between her legs.

Santana bit her lip and suppressed the embarrassing pleasure rising into her stomach. She knew she couldn't take much more, her cock was twitching and throbbing for release. Brittany continued her sexy movements, her athletic stature dancing in perfect time with the music, leaving Santana gawking in awe.

"You're so hot." Santana breathed out, eyeing Brittany's body up and down, licking her lips in anticipation.

"Yeah?" Brittany taunted, leaning in close again, except this time she slid her hand along Santana's thigh and softly cupped her bulge.

Santana choked on her breath and jerked forward into the crook of Brittany's neck and bit down. It was going to happen, she could feel every part of her body tingling. She moaned out loud, her body starting to quiver as the pleasure moved further up into her core.

"You have no idea how badly I want to suck your cock." Brittany husked in a lust filled voice, now starting to rub Santana's throbbing package.

"Oh, oh God. Shit. Britt- stop.." Santana choked out, but it was too late. Her pants started to fill with a creamy liquid as she groaned out in pleasure, securing her hands around Brittany's back, scraping her nails down her body as she came while riding wave after wave of ecstasy.

She held on for dear life, her hips bucking with the aftershocks of her intense orgasm until finally her breathing evened out once again and she came back to earth from her high.

Brittany's mouth hung open in shock. She leant back to look Santana in the eye, seeing that they were glazed over in a post orgasmic daze.

"Did you just cum?" She asked curiously, looking down between her legs.

Santana blushed and looked away, too embarrassed to answer. Instead of waiting for an answer, Brittany fell to her knees and hastily started unbuttoning Santana's jeans. She hungrily slid her hand under the soaked fabric, gasping when she felt the amount of cum that had filled her pants.

Santana didn't have the energy to protest, and nor did she want to once Brittany's hands were pulling her length out into fresh air, no longer bound by the restraints of her tight jeans. She was already hard again, her cock stood eight inches tall.

Brittany whimpered and leant forward, instantly devouring the entire length with her expert mouth, pressing her tongue against her cock as she started a frantic rhythm. Santana's eyes almost popped from her head, and she started making noises she didn't even know she could make, bucking her hips up wildly as Brittany worked her entire shaft.

"Shit, you are so fucking good at that." Santana gasped, throwing her head back in abandon.

This spurred Brittany on, who was starting to make delicious choking noises as the cock head pressed against the back of her throat. Santana loved the sound of Brittany working so hard to please her, and gripped a fistful of her blonde hair and started pushing her head down with force.

Brittany got off on being controlled by Santana, whimpering throatily each time her mouth hit the end of her cock, taking in the full length so that she was forced to deep throat it. She didn't even acknowledge how uncomfortable it felt when she knew how turned on and hard Santana must be to have suddenly become so controlling.

"Stop.." Santana breathed, jerking Brittany's head back by her hair, tilting her head back with a painful tug at her hair.

"Take off your shorts, now." She demanded in a rushed breath.

Brittany complied, standing up and pulling down her shorts to expose her glistening naked flesh. Santana instantly felt her cock grow even more at the sight of her dripping pussy. Suddenly it felt like years since she'd been inside her girlfriend, when in fact it had only been a couple of days. A couple of days too long.

"Sit on top of me, I want to watch your pussy take my huge cock." She growled with a demanding look in her piercing glare.

Brittany didn't think she'd ever felt so turned on. It took her less than a second to straddle Santana, rubbing her wet slit against the head of Santana's dick.

"Fuck you're so wet. Is this how much you want me inside you?" Santana teased, pressing the head against Brittany's entrance, but not moving it further.

Brittany moaned, bucking her hips desperately as she nodded vigorously. Santana smirked at her untamed need. She loved how she could have her begging just by simply teasing her. She thrust her hips forward, stretching Brittany open until she was about an inch deep.

Brittany let out a high pitched moan and fell forward, gripping the back of the chair. Santana thanked her inwardly for the position, sucking on one of Brittany's small breasts while thrusting deeper, until she was half way filled.

"I love how tight you are. I can feel your pussy clenching, it feels so fucking good. You feel fucking amazing." Santana husked, sliding further so that she completely filled Brittany.

"Shit!" Brittany gasped in both pain and pleasure. She didn't think she'd ever get used to how big Santana was, yet she didn't think she wanted to. Because it felt so good.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you tease. You're going to scream my name and tomorrow you wont be able to walk. Got it?"

Brittany whimpered, muffling out a choked "Yes.." whilst nodding her head incase it was inaudible. She started bouncing up and down, wanting to ride Santana so that she could feel her cock against her g-spot.

"Fuck, Santana don't stop. Your cock is so fucking big." She moaned, throwing her head back as they both started to rock together in a fast paced rhythm.

Santana felt herself getting close already, but held it back so that she could give Brittany the orgasm of a lifetime. She thrust faster and harder, hitting the spot she knew drove Brittany over the edge. It seemed she was right, because the blonde screamed out in pleasure which made Santana thank God there was no one home.

"Does that feel good baby? Do you want me to fuck you harder?" Santana asked, thrusting as hard as she possibly could.

Brittany was gasping for breath, letting out ear piercing noises of pleasure each time she slammed down against Santana's cock. The slapping of her wetness echoed through the room the closer she got. She knew she wouldn't last much longer.

"Yes please. Please fuck me harder. Fuck! I'm gonna cum.." Brittany gasped, silencing for just a second to signal her orgasm.

"Yeah, that's it, cum all over my cock. You're gonna make me blow my load baby, I need to pull out.." Santana panted, attempting to pull out, but was stopped by a convulsing and shaking Brittany who shook her head and pleaded silently for her not to.

"Shit.." Santana gasped, feeling Brittany's pussy clench violently around her cock, strangling it painfully because she so badly needed to cum.

"Cum inside me." Brittany whispered in the sexiest voice Santana had ever heard while she continued to ride her.

"But-"

"I said fucking cum Santana. Fucking let it go, I wanna feel you fill my pussy with your hot jizz."

Santana gasped, both in pleasure and the fact that Brittany had spoken in such a way. She was never the type to talk dirty, that was her job. Something inside of her exploded at the surprise, and straight away she felt herself spurt at least nine times inside of Brittany whilst whimpering loudly.

Brittany cried out at the sensation, not expecting it to feel so good and found herself toppling into a second unexpected orgasm. She choked out a whine and lurched forward, her whole body shaking violently as Santana's cum started coating her cock as well as her own wetness.

"Baby, I just had the biggest fucking orgasm." Brittany said between an exhausted chuckle and throaty moan.

Santana bit her lip and pulled out of Brittany with a slick noise, watching as her cum dripped from her pussy and onto her cock. She'd never seen such an array of creamy wetness in her life. It was the hottest thing she'd ever seen, knowing both she and Brittany were that turned on.

"I came so many times. It wouldn't stop. I guess that's just how fucking horny you make me." Santana stated as Brittany stood up on shaky legs before dropping to her knees.

"I want to taste us.." She explained, before gripping the base of Santana's semi hard cock and sliding her mouth over it's length, tasting a bittersweet mixture of creamy and salty. But mostly it tasted so good because it was from them.

Santana sucked in a breath and bit her lip, this time softly gripping Brittany's hair to guide her up and down, slowly enough to taste both of their cum.

"Come here.." Santana motioned, bringing Brittany's chin up to her face and kissing her passionately. She sucked on her tongue, tasting as much of them as she could until they ended up just making out for minutes on end.

"I love you, you know that right?" Santana asked between slow, intimate kisses.

Brittany smiled into the kiss and then broke it to wrap her girlfriend in a tight embrace as she sat straddled between her hips.

"I love you too." Brittany whispered meaningfully as they kissed each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**I had no idea I'd already started writing a part two to this. Woops. So what the hell, I finished it and here it is. It's totally not necessary but I needed my g!p smut fix probably as much as you guys do. If you're reading Teach Me, I'll be updating that soon. But I'm in Rome at the moment, on holiday. Tomorrow I'm going to Paris, so I don't know when I'll next update anything. I'll try though, for the mean time, enjoy this :) **_  
><em>

_Continued_

"You know what I also love?" Brittany questioned with a hint of suggestiveness in her tone.

Santana perked up, leaning back to look at the devilish glint in Brittany's sparkling, usually innocent blue eyes.

"What?" She asked, trying to sound nonchalant, but knew it came out more desperately than intended.

Brittany smirked, running her finger between the crease of Santana's breasts and into her thigh, brushing along her inner thigh and leaning in to whisper something.

"Your huge cock when it stretches my pussy, and you're fucking me so hard I can't see straight." She whispered, nibbling down on her earlobe.

"Fuck.." Santana breathed, immediately feeling herself get hard again.

"Then I guess it's time for round two, because I think this time I'm gonna be on top." Santana suggested, raising her eyebrows hopefully.

"As long as you eat me out, you know how much I love your tongue." Brittany pleaded, grinding forward in an offer Santana simply couldn't refuse.

Then with an unexpected burst of strength, she stood up with Brittany securely wrapped around her hips and walked over to her bed, dropping her onto her back, and crawling on top. Brittany looked up, sucking in her bottom lip in anticipation.

"This time I want you to cum in my mouth, and I want to swallow it all." Brittany husked, running her hand down to grope Santana's cock inside her jeans.

"Uh-uh." Santana protested, aggressively grabbing both of her wrists and pinning them above her head.

"If you like to tease so much then you're going to get what you deserve. I'm going to tease you until you're begging for me to fuck you, then when you're about to cum, I'm gonna pull out and make you beg some more. What do you think about that, huh?" Santana sneered, cocking her head with a familiar bitchy attitude.

Brittany's entire body ignited with a scorching heat at the way Santana took charge with such confidence. All she could muster was a strangled whimper, wriggling her hips in anticipation.

"I said, what do you think about that?" Santana spat more angrily this time.

Brittany bit back a noise and rolled her hips in exaggerated need.

"Please, baby. Oh god, I want you so bad. I'll do whatever you want." Brittany rambled hurriedly. Too excited to contain herself.

Santana's lips curved up into a satisfied smirk. Sure, they'd been a bit rough before, but never like this. Santana found herself strangely liking the power. It was addicting, it gave her the confidence she needed to test these new waters. First, she wanted to know just how willing Brittany was, or if she was just all talk.

"Good girl. Now I want you to do what I say and if you don't, that's a minute off letting you cum." Santana proposed evilly.

Brittany's eyebrows knitted together, thinking of how painful it would be to be so brutally teased when she needed release. Yet, she found herself getting even more excited. Surprising both herself and Santana.

"Anything." Brittany agreed impatiently.

"Take your clothes off, slowly." Santana directed, sitting back at the base of the bed while she watched.

Brittany did as she was told, slowly removing her top, then her bra, dropping them to the side, all the while keeping eye contact with a lustful Santana. She then got to her shorts, pulling them down and kicking them past her feet so that she was only in her underwear. She smirked at Santana as she thumbed her panties and started sliding them down at a torturously slow pace.

Santana stripped herself of her own clothes, so that they both were completely naked, and her huge member balancing in the air, rock hard and pulsating. Brittany's eyes shot directly down towards the shaft, salivating at the sight of it.

"Lie down and spread your legs." Santana husked, staying at the edge of the bed on her knees.

Brittany lay back and spread her legs widely. Santana thanked the Gods for giving her girlfriend the gift of flexibility. Her eyes landed straight between her legs, staring down a slightly reddened, swollen pussy. The sight made her cock twitch, knowing she'd caused that.

"Touch yourself." Santana said, her voice lower than it was before, dripping in desire.

Brittany faltered, just for a second before sliding her hand down to run a finger along her drenched slit. Her back arched off the bed at the touch, and arousal shot straight to her pussy when she looked up to meet Santana's eyes. Something felt so sexy about touching herself, knowing the effect it was having on her girlfriend.

"Now slide one finger in, slowly." Santana continued, eyes unwavering.

Brittany did as she was told, and slid her middle finger into slick heat. But it wasn't enough, she wanted more. She wanted it to be Santana's fingers. With that in mind, she started to slowly slide her long finger in and out, while keeping eye contact with Santana.

"Good." Santana encouraged. "Now add another, and go faster this time."

Brittany willingly complied, wanting, no, needing to feel more. She slid another finger in and started pumping herself faster. Her breath caught and picked up so that she was panting. She was so wet and ready from Santana being inside her that it was significantly easy to fit two fingers in.

Santana bit her lip at the sight of her girlfriend fucking herself. Something about it was just so unbelievably sexy. She couldn't control her desire when her hand wrapped around her rock hard shaft and began to jerk herself off.

Brittany's eyes widened at the sudden action, spurring on her own efforts. She doubled her pace and moved a hand up to grab her boob, pinching at her hardened nipple. Santana groaned loudly at the movement and started pumping faster, her hand stroking back and forth as quickly as she could.

"Another.." Santana gasped, and as if Brittany had been expecting it, her third finger was inside before Santana could even finish the word.

"Oh God.." Brittany whimpered, feeling her pussy clench around her three fingers. She was now full and struggling against the tightness. But it felt so good, and she was so deep inside herself that she could feel her fingers hitting her spot.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She was about to cum, and just watching Santana almost pushed her over the edge.

"Baby.. I'm so close." Brittany warned, completely forgetting about the whole issue of her status in this whole predicament.

"Don't you dare cum." Santana growled, continuing her fast strokes.

Brittany whimpered. "But you look so hot when you're jerking off." She practically pouted, trying all kinds of tactics to get Santana to give in.

"Take your fingers out, now." Santana demanded, her voice raising intimidatingly.

Brittany frowned in frustration and slowed her pace, disappointed since she was already so close. She slid her fingers out. They were soaking in her own cum.

"Taste yourself." Santana commanded.

Brittany was reluctant, but still did it. Bringing her fingers up to her lips and taking a long, teasing lick up each finger, maintaining eye contact with Santana, who had resumed stroking her cock. Brittany felt a jolt of arousal and slid her fingers into her mouth, sucking at any remaining cum until her fingers were clean.

"Ok, you're lucky. Next time I don't want the attitude. That's your first and only warning." Santana said with a look of seriousness.

"Now get over here and suck me off. You're going to swallow my cum and if you miss even the tiniest bit I wont lick your pussy." Santana hissed, beckoning Brittany towards her.

Brittany almost frowned again, but stopped herself before she realised Santana's comment about her attitude. She didn't see how it was fair at all, but didn't complain, she didn't want to jeprodise any of the little hope she already had left. It just meant that she had to try harder.

She licked the tip of Santana's cock and lightly kissed the head, swirling her tongue around. She could still taste her own juices mixed with Santana's cum from before.

"I said.." Santana began, aggressively pushing Brittany's head down until she was forced to swallow the whole length. "Suck.. my.. cock." She finished with a hint of danger in her tone.

Brittany whimpered, choking at feeling of Santana's cock sliding down her throat.

"Take it." Santana demanded, noticing her struggle.

She didn't give any leniency, she continued to fist Brittany's hair, forcing her head up and down at a rapid pace, making sure that each time her mouth took the whole length. It felt so fucking good, and the control she had only made her even more horny and daring.

Brittany was trying not to choke, but every time the head hit the back of her throat, she was forced to take it all. Luckily she had a considerably controlled gag reflect and could take the whole thing in her mouth without gagging. Because that wouldn't be pretty.

She gripper her hands onto Santana's hips to pull herself in harder. Santana groaned and started rocking forward, fucking her mouth with eager thrusts.

"Fuck, baby, I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna fucking fill your mouth." She gasped, feeling her cock twitch a few times before it exploded, shooting endless loads of hot cum into Brittany's mouth.

Her hips were still rolling against her, thrusting her cum into Brittany's throat. Brittany tried her best to swallow as much as she could, determined to prove herself. But there was so much, and it was hard to swallow with a huge cock in her mouth. She whimpered in frustration when she felt a bit slide down her chin. Unlatching her mouth from the shaft, she quickly wiped it off and licked it off her fingers, hoping that it would compensate. Luckily Santana was still too busy recovering from her orgasm to notice.

"That was good Britt. So fucking good." She commented breathlessly.

Brittany smiled in accomplishment, feeling more elated than usual for pleasing her lover.

"I think you've earned a reward." Santana said with a mischievous smirk, which only told Brittany that this 'reward' may not be what she was expecting.

"Get on all fours." Santana instructed firmly.

Brittany couldn't help but feel anxious. She'd never been in that position before, it seemed too demeaning. But today, it was a different story. So, she complied and moved into position with her ass in the air, facing a hungry looking latina.

"Do you want my cock baby?" Santana taunted, rubbing her hard dick back into full length.

Brittany craned her neck to look back at the sexy sight. She bit her lip. She was more than ready, her pussy was so wet that she knew if she didn't have it filled soon, she'd go insane.

"Yes.." Brittany gasped out, lifting her ass in desperation. "I need you, I want you to fuck me hard." She said with determination.

Santana arched an eyebrow and moved an inch closer, lining up the head with Brittany's dripping entrance. The glistening of her cum on her inner thighs was getting her embarrassingly close to blowing her load again.

"Fuck, you're loving this, aren't you? You love being my slut." Santana growled, pressing the head along Brittany's drenched slit, causing them both to gasp.

"Oh God I love being your slut, _please_ fuck me." Brittany whined. She didn't even care that she was begging, she was way too turned on to care. It was like Santana had ignited a side of her that she didn't know existed.

"Damn B, you're hot when you're begging for it. Tell me how bad you want me inside your pussy." Santana husked, teasing the head of her dick at Brittany's dripping, swollen entrance. She bit her lip, to stop from giving in.

Brittany whimpered and pressed out her ass, forcing the tip of Santana's cock to slip inside of her. They both gasped at the sensation, Brittany fisted the sheets, her knuckles turning white.

"San.." She pleaded breathlessly. "I need your cock." Her voice was whiney and pathetically desperate. Santana loved it more than she had imagined. She groaned, forgetting about her teasing as she dug her nails into Brittany's ass and forced her whole length into Brittany's tight, slippery entrance.

"Fuck!" Santana hissed, her cock throbbing at the new found warmth. Brittany winced in pain, but found the tight fit turned her on so much that the pain quickly turned into pleasure.

"You're so big baby. Does my pussy feel good?" Brittany whimpered, feeling her own arousal gushing down her thighs. She'd never been this turned on, everything was throbbing, her body was humming in pleasure as Santana began a rhythm.

"Mmm, so-fucking-good." Santana groaned with each thrust, eliciting a loud moan each time.

"Harder." Brittany gasped, shutting her eyes tightly, overwhelmed by the building orgasm coiling in her lower abdomen. Santana obeyed, thrusting deeper and harder, causing Brittany to yell out in ecstasy.

"You like that? Huh?" Santana teased, a slap echoing each time she sheathed herself inside of Brittany. Their warm, sweaty skin hammering together with each relentless buck of her hips.

"Y-yeah.." Brittany managed to get out. Her cheeks were red, her legs were trembling with the impending release. "Oh _God_, keep going!" She groaned lowly, talking from complete lust. Her words became incoherent, and Santana began panting with the exertion of her fast, hard movements, but she didn't dare slow down. She knew she was going to cum as she watched her cock, covered in Brittany's juices thrusting in and out of her tightening pussy.

"You look so fucking hot, taking my cock like a slut. I'm gonna make you cum so hard baby." Santana rasped, pumping herself in and out with increasing force, knowing that Brittany was seconds away.

"Uh-uh-uh-" Brittany moaned carelessly with each thrust. "Oh my God!" She screamed, feeling her pussy convulsing. "Fuck! San-tan-aahh!" She whimpered helplessly in release, her entire body shattering as a powerful orgasm wracked her into oblivion.

Santana continued to pump into her, accidentally cumming inside of her again at the image of Brittany jolting and screaming out in pleasure.

"Fuck! Mmm, baby I'm cumming." Santana groaned, shooting out endless spurts of cum inside of her girlfriend as she continued to shake and writhe in a seemingly never ending orgasm, making the sexiest, most animalistic noises she'd ever heard.

When Santana finally came down, her cock turning semi hard, still inside of Brittany, she opened her eyes to see that she was still writhing around, eliciting the hottest little noises of pleasure. Santana's eyes widened in disbelief, and just like that she was hard again.

"Are you _still_ getting off?" She asked in awe. Brittany whimpered, her head nodding frantically. "Fucking hell, Britt." Santana husked, eyes rolling into the back of her head as the blonde starting grinding back, fucking her cock.

"B!" Santana exclaimed. She wasn't sure she could take anymore. She was sure she was fucked dry, but according to Brittany, apparently not.

"Keep.. going." Brittany begged, her hips moving upon their own accord. "Ooooh fuck San. My pussy feels so-fucking-good." She cried out, not sure whether she was still cumming or if she was plunging into another orgasm. Whatever it was, it felt fucking amazing, and Santana couldn't hold back any longer.

"Turn around!" She demanded unnecessarily, tugging Brittany up and forcefully flipping her so that they were facing. She pulled her up by her shoulders, latching her nails into her smooth, creamy back.

"Ride me." She gasped, lying back, watching in sheer amazement as Brittany willingly took heed, grinding herself desperately in figure eights.

"Feels so fucking good!" Brittany moaned, then yelped when the tip of Santana's cock hit an extremely sensitive spot. "Fuck! Right there!" She screamed, riding up and down, slapping her wetness onto Santana's pelvis, coating her skin in a slick layer of her arousal.

Everything was so warm and wet, Santana couldn't take it anymore. She exploded inside of Brittany for a third time, and as she did, she felt Brittany's pussy tighten in another orgasm. They came together, shaking, panting and groaning against each other, their skin flush, rubbing together.

"Fuuuuck." Santana breathed out in relief, slumping beside a limp Brittany on the bed. They both stayed silent for a while, the only noises that of their ragged breathing.

"I don't think I can move." Brittany half joked, but with a hint of seriousness. Santana laughed exhaustedly, agreeing. She then rolled over and propped one hand upon her head, facing a flushed, naked Brittany. The blonde noticed this look and smiled shyly, not looking away.

"So, round four, or five, or whatever we're up to?" Santana joked and they both burst out into laughter and calmed again.

"No, but seriously." Santana said with a straight face, and Brittany's eyes widened.

Santana stared for a moment longer then cracked a smile. "Gotcha." She chided, poking Brittany in the ribs.

"Maybe in a couple of hours, if the feeling ever comes back to my pussy." She laughed, and Santana strangled a forced one out, growing hard again at Brittany's words and the images in her head of what they'd just done.

"I'm sure I can help with that. How about you sit on my face?" Santana asked, still serious. Brittany raised her eyebrows, considering it. Undeniably turned on, but also absolutely exhausted.

"Your cum's still all inside of me." Brittany said, as if that was an excuse. She actually just wanted to see how Santana would react.

"I guess I should clean that up then, huh?" Santana husked, looking coyly into Brittany's lust filled eyes.

"Ugh, I swear you're going to kill me." Brittany groaned, causing Santana to smirk as she pulled two toned thighs over either side of her head, taking in the musky scent.

"Nah, maybe make you pass out a few times, and possibly never walk again though." Santana said, biting her lip. Brittany forced a giggle and then bucked her hips.

"Well go on then." She pleaded, trying not to sound desperate, although knowing she did. Santana merely smirked and licked her lips.

"Mmm, as you wish, baby."


End file.
